Hot Mess
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: you're a hot mess and im falling for you and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo"


Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale  
Joe Jonas  
Miley Cyrus  
Nick Jonas  
Demi Lovato  
Kevin Jonas  


* * *

**_You're a hot mess and im falling for you  
and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_**.

* * *

**It's Monday morning.  
****Monday after summer holiday, Monday after junior year.  
Ashley Tisdale was now a Senior.  
She haven't seen her two best friends during the whole summer.  
She wondering if they could recognize her, during the summer she had changed. A lot.**

Ashley: *Sighs and walks inside the halls*

**Her high heels clicked as she walked down the hall.  
That's right Ashley Tisdale was now wearing high heels. With the perfect outfit.  
A white top where it says "Too Cute" across her chest and a black skirt.  
She walked over to her locker and opened as she pulled up a mirror from her bag.  
She looked herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her brown hair.  
That was the biggest change of her life so far. Brown hair, before summer she was blonde, also known as the blondie.  
But that was a finished chapter in her life.**

???: Ashley?  
Ashley: *Turned around* Miley!  
Miley: Wow you have changed! *hugs her*  
Ashley: *Smiles and hugs back* I know

**That was Miley Cyrus.  
Also known as Mi, Miles or Smiley between her friends.  
She and Ashley have been best friends ever since Ashley moved across her street 5 years ago.  
Miley and Ashley have another friend, her name is Demi.  
She is one of those girls you never wanna mess with.**

Ashley: *Smiles* You like it?  
Miley: It's totally you *smiles* But why?  
Ashley: It's senior year, my last year of high school so why not have fun.

**"Fun" She loved that word.  
Especially now when there wasn't any Joe Jonas in the picture.  
Joe Jonas was a player, luckily he finished high school before summer.  
But she had to admit he was hot, she couldn't help but to bite her lower lip by the thought of his body.  
He has a 6-pack. She once saw it when she walked by the boys locker room. The door was open.  
**

???: Hey girls  
Ashley: Demi! *hugs her*  
Demi: Ashley? *hugs back*  
Ashley: *Pull back* The one and only.  
Demi: Wow it looks good on your girl.  
Ashley: Thanks. God I missed you girls during summer.  
Miley: Sorry had to visit my family in Tennessee  
Demi: And I had an amazing summer in Italy *Sighs dreamily*  
Ashley: *Closes her locker and turns to the girls and sees something over Demi's shoulder* You are joking right?  
Demi: *Turn around* No  
Miley: *Turn to look* God no  
Ashley: What is he doing back here?

**Joe Jonas was walking down the hallways looking all cool and stuff.  
What was he doing back here?  
She was supposed to have "Fun" without him. This was her year, not his. He had his last year.**

Demi: What is he doing here? Did he graduate before the summer?  
Joe: *Walks to them* Talking about me ladies?  
Miley: Not everything is about you Joe. The whole world is not about "Joe Jonas"  
Joe: Well probably not in your girls world. But take a look around *Looks at Ashley* Hello sexy

Did he just called her sexy?  
Her heart started to beat faster. Mr popular also known as Mr hottie just called her sexy?  
She snapped out of it and looked around trying to ignore what he just said.  
Then she saw girls looking and practically drooling over him. That is just pathetic.  
She looked at Joe again. No matter how hot he was, she would not be one of those drooling girls. Never ever!

Joe: You look to old to be a freshman. But I haven't seen you before. Have I?  
Demi: Ashley Tisdale ring a bell?

**Now he remembered her. Well not her, mostly the name.  
She was the school's biggest nerd before the summer.  
When you found her in the hallways or in a classroom, you always found her looking down in a book.  
But if it's the girl he was thinking about right now she were blond and not brown.  
And she would defiantly not wear clothes like that.  
Not that he didn't liked it. Because he sure did...Oh yes he did.**

Joe: *Smirks* Ashley Tisdale...Aren't you the girl who always had her face down in a book?  
Miley: So she likes to read? You could learn something of that!  
???: Dude! You coming!  
Demi: Your friends are waiting for you.  
Joe: *laugh and walks away*

**Of course he would remember her by that. That's how everyone else remembers her.  
And she was getting tired of it. A change was going to happen, she could feel it as she watched Joe Jonas walks over to his friends.****  
One of them was his little Brother Nick Jonas.  
Both Miley and Demi have a little crush on him. He is just like his brother, can wrap every girl around his finger.**

Ashley: *Smiles a bit* I'm gonna go to class, i'll see you girls later.  
Demi: Bye Ash.  
Ashley: Bye.

**She walked away from the girls and took up her schedule up of her bag and looked at it.  
She was going to have Mrs Simpson now for two hours.  
When she arrived to the classroom and walked in she got herself a big surprise.  
There he was, Joe Jonas. In her class.  
She took a deep breath then walked in.  
Luckily he didn't noticed her because his tongue was in the throat of some high class bimbo.  
She walked over to the window and sat down. The perfect seat. Then Mrs Simpson walked in and the class began.**

Mrs Simpson: Welcome back Mr Jonas. Another year of Senior year.  
Joe: What can I say. I missed you Mrs Simpson *Winks at her*  
Ashley: *Roll her eyes*  
Mrs Simpson: Miss Tisdale?  
Ashley: Yes?  
Mrs Simpson: *Smiles* Looks good on you.  
Ashley: Thank you *smiles*  
Joe: Yes very hot.  
Ashley: *Looks over her shoulder*  
Joe: *Winks at her*

**She looked back down in her table.**** She blushed.  
He made her blush, no guy have ever made her blush.  
She felt her cheeks, they were hot and this was his fault.****  
She just had to stop thinking about him.  
From now on she hates him.  
She hates him, hates him, hates him.**

Ashley: *Quietly to herself* Hate him, hate him, hate him.  
Mrs Simpson: Miss Tisdale?  
Ashley: *Snaps out of it* Huh what?  
Mrs Simpson: You alright?  
Ashley: Umm yeah i'm fine.  
Mrs Simpson: Alright then *smiles*  
Ashley: *Flash her a fake smiles then looks down at the table again*

* * *

**Then suddenly the two hours of Mrs Simpson was over.  
Ashley walked out of the room and over to her locker to wait for the girls.  
As she waited, she opened her locker and took out a pack of gum she had, then took a piece and threw the pack right back in.**

Joe: *Walks to her* Sup sexy  
Ashley: Get lost Jonas  
Joe: Fiesty *smirks*  
Ashley: *Roll her eyes* What are you even doing here? This was supposed to be my year without any "Joe Jonas" Drama. You should be in college now.  
Joe: I missed you *Winks at her*

**No no no he did it again.  
She quickly turned around and opened her locker so he wouldn't notice her blushing.  
What was making him doing this?  
She closed her eyes and just kept repeating over and over how much she hated him.  
Suddenly she could feel two hands on her waist and she turned around quickly.**

Ashley: Get your hand of me!  
Joe: *smirks* Why?  
Ashley: Because...  
Joe: Because isn't a answer. I thought a smart girl like you would know that? *Smirks*  
Ashley: *Remove his hands* I hate you *Walks away*  
Joe: *Yells after her* Love you too "book girl"! *laugh*


End file.
